A Dream and A Love
by NamikazeHana
Summary: [ Sakura selalu bermimpi pria yang sama dan scene yang selalu melamarnya. Tidak tahu siapa. Tapi selalu membuatnya berhasil menolak semua pria yang menembaknya. Alasannya selalu sama. Sakura mencintai pria di dalam mimpinya. Tapi siapa? ]


**DISCLAIMER**

 **Naruto by Masahi Kishimoto. Not mine.**

 **Naruto fanfiction by Nabilahana/NamikazeHana**

 **"A Dream and A Love"**

 **Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

 **Romance, Drama, Teen Fiction,**

 **Warning!!!**

Typo bertebaran. OOC. Masih banyak kekuarangan. Alurnya aneh. No Outline Writers (NOW). Rated T or Teens Story. 15.

 ** _i hope you like it :)_**

 **Blurb:**

 ** _[ Sakura selalu bermimpi pria yang sama dan scene yang selalu melamarnya. Tidak tahu siapa. Tapi selalu membuatnya berhasil menolak semua pria yang menembaknya. Alasannya selalu sama. Sakura mencintai pria di dalam mimpinya. Tapi siapa? ]_**

 _Sakura menengadah. Menatap hamparan laut luas dengan awan yang berlayar satu arah di atas sana. Lalu menutup mata, merasakan lembutnya angin menyapa._

 _"Sakura," perlahan kedua kelopak matanya terbuka, menampakkan emerald indah. Berbalik menemukan orang yang memanggilnya. Seorang pria tegap menghampirinya sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanan besar pria itu menangkap tangan kananya. Lalu menyematkan sesuatu di jari manisnya. Cincin perak dengan berlian kecil di tengahnya ditambah beberapa corak klan si pria di sekitarnya. **"Will you marry me?"**_

" _Engh_ ," Sakura membuka matanya. Pusing. Pandangannya buram seperti habis menangis. Tapi apa yang dia tangisi? Kedua tangannya dia gunakan untuk menyeka jejak-jejak air mata di wajahnya.

Sekali lagi dia mendapatkan mimpi yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Ada sosok pria tinggi, bertubuh tegap tanpa wajah yang bisa dia ingat masuk ke dalam mimpinya. Ah apakah mimpinya tentang lamaran pria itu terus? Tidak. Tidak. Bukan hanya tentang lamaran saja, tapi paling sering dia dilamar. Pria itu seperti bagian dari hidupnya. Benar, Sakura sangat yakin hal itu.

Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, melihat ke jari manisnya sendiri. Tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada cincin perak dengan berlian kecil di sana. **_Tapi ... semua itu terasa nyata,_** pikir Sakura

" _Haah_ ," dia menghela nafas. Sesak dan kesal jadi satu hanya dengan memikirkannya setiap hari. Seiring tangan kanannya yang turun perlahan, Sakura memperbaiki posisi tidurnya. Ke kanan lalu ke kiri, terus seperti itu hingga rasanya masih tidak nyaman, lalu dia mencoba posisi terlentang. Belum ada niat untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

Lagipula ini hari minggu, pikir Sakura tenang. Tidak ada jadwal _backup_ kelas dari dosen-dosen menyebalkan, atau bimbingan dari kakak tingkat super rewel. Dan ada baiknya dia pakai hari minggu untuk istirahat tanpa diganggu. Jadi dia memutuskan kembali menutup mata, alih-alih berharap menemukan titik terang dalam mimpinya.

 **Kringg!**

Sial! Baru saja dia menutup mata, kenapa ponselnya berbunyi? Mungkin Sakura lupa mematikan alarm. Letak ponsel hanya satu lengan darinya, jadi dia bisa mengambilnya dengan tangan kanan. Matanya tidak mau terbuka, malas. Tunggu ini bukan _Alarm_. Karena sudah beberapa kali jempolnya bergeser untuk mematikan alarm. Terpaksa Sakura membuka matanya, melihat langsung layar ponselnya. Ya ampun!

 _Yamanaka Ino is calling_

Ino hanya akan menelponnya karena 2 hal. Pertama, meminta Sakura menemaninya berbelanja di mal. Kedua, ada kegiatan penting di tempat kuliah –dan tentu si rambut pirang butek sahabatnya itu melibatkannya. Hal paling penting dari keduanya adalah, Sakura jadi kehilangan banyak waktu untuk istirahat. Oke, untuk kali ini dia harus berhasil menolak. Apapun resikonya.

"Halo, Sakura di sini," ucap Sakura pada sahabatnya yang entah berada di mana.

 _"Sakura! Lama sekali kamu mengangkat teleponku! Cepat ke Konoha University sekarang juga! 30 menit ... oh tidak-tidak 15 menit!"_

"Ino tenanglah! Untuk apa aku ke sana? Aku butuh istirahat, Ino,"

 _"Tidak! Tidak! Kamu tidak bisa. Setidaknya hari ini kamu tidak bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, apalagi jika melewatkan kelas hari ini. Uchiha-sensei mengadakan backup kelas!"_

"Apa? Tapi bukanya ..."

 _"Akan aku jelaskan setelah kamu ada di kampus. Duh kamu ini anak kuliahan apa reporter sih. Cepat datang, 20 menit lagi kelas dimulai. Tidak perlu mandi!"_

 **TUT**

Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya tahu kalau dia berpikir untuk mandi dulu? 20 menit, bahkan perjalanan dari tempat kostnya hingga ke kampus itu memakan waktu setengah jam. Kecuali dia harus lari. Lagipula kenapa harus ada _backup_ kelas dadakan sih?

oOo

Setahu Sakura, Uchiha- _sensei_ sudah absen dua kali dalam bulan ini. Karena sakit. Tapi dia tidak menyangka jika Uchiha- _sensei_ mengadakan backup kelas lebih awal dari perkiraannya. Dia mengira pria berkepala empat itu akan mengambil cuti untuk istirahat.

"Sakura, di sini!" jauh di seberang sana Ino berhasil menarik perhatian di sekitar mereka. Orang-orang melihat kepada suara orang yang memanggilnya. Sahabat pirangnya benar-benar tidak melihat situasi, ya ampun ...

Sakura mendekati Ino dengan tatapan agak tajam dan pipi yang mengembung. Kesal? Oke, memang benar. Tapi pada siapa? Haruskah dia menyalahkan Ino yang membantunya atau Uchiha- _sensei_ yang tiba-tiba mengadakan backup kelas?

Ino meminta Sakura mengikutinya hingga ke kelas. Rupanya Ino lebih awal sampai dan sudah menyimpan tas di atas meja. Tidak lupa sebagai sahabat yang baik, dia sudah menyiapkan bangku yang tidak jauh darinya untuk Sakura tempati. "Ayo duduk, Sakura!"

Sakura menurut. Bangkunya hanya bersebelahan dengan Ino. Terpisah oleh satu ubin berukuran 50x50 cm. Tapi siapa peduli? Ada yang lebih penting dari ini, "Kenapa ada backup kelas dadakan? Jelaskan padaku Ino!"

"Oke, tapi tenanglah dulu, Sakura. Uchiha- _sensei_ masih sakit, tapi ada dosen pengganti sampai beliau dinyatakan sembuh dan bisa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya. Ya ... untuk _backup_ kelas sendiri aku baru tahu kemarin malam. Eh, jangan menatapku begitu! Kemarin malam aku lelah habis kencan dengan Sai- _kun_. Itu loh mahasiswa DKV, gedung sebelah. Dan tahu tidak? Dia itu pandai merayu! Wajahnya seperti mayat, tapi tampan. Sakura, kenapa muka kamu jadi kusut begitu?" tanya Ino dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Ayolah! Sakura ingin tahu tentang _backup_ kelas dadakan ini, bukan soal Sai. Apa hubungannya coba? Eh, ada sih ... tapi enggak terlalu penting untuk diungkapkan bukan?

"Ino, dosen pengganti Uchiha- _sensei_ seperti apa?" tanya Sakura mengganti topik pembicaraan sahabatnya. Gadis berambut pirang dikucir kuda itu menopang dagunya, mengingat-ingat satu dua hal tentang dosen penggantinya.

"Dia itu ... nyaris seumuran dengan kita, tapi kabarnya sangat jenius dan sudah lulus S2 kemarin. Pria dewasa, tingginya entahlah, yang pasti lebih tinggi dari kita," Sakura menyimak dengan baik setiap perkataan Ino. Umur dosennya dia garis bawahi. Sakura berumur 25 tahun sekarang, kemungkinan pria itu hanya beda setahun. Mungkin sih ...

" _Psst_ , itu dosennya!" bisik Tenten di belakang mereka. Jari jemari panjang lentiknya menunjuk ke arah pintu. Tepat di sana. Seorang pria memegang dua buah buku campus. Pakaiannya begitu rapih, kemeja putih bergaris abu-abu dengan lengan yang dilinting hingga siku. Celana katun hitam panjang, menampakkan kesan formal. Rambutnya ditata rapih, meskipun bagian poninya menghalangi sebelah mata si pria. Tapi tetap saja, tidak menghilangkan kesan keren di mata para gadis!

Ino mendorong bahunya pelan. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa. " _Whoa!_ Sakura, lihat dosen kita sangat tampan! Ayolah jangan cemberut terus! Coba lihat,"

Sakura tidak terlalu tertarik. Mungkin karena moodnya yang buruk. Pastilah jika dia sungguh-sungguh melihat dosennya, dia sendiri akan jatuh hati. Sayangnya surat beralamat cinta belum mau dia buka di loker hatinya. "Terserahlah!"

"Aku yakin kalian mengeluh dengan adanya _backup_ kelas mendadak ini. Sebelumnya perkenalkan, aku dosen pengganti dari Uchiha- _sensei_ sekaligus anaknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Saya harap kalian. menuruti peraturan dalam kelas ini untuk selanjutnya," jelas Sasuke dingin menatap segala penjuru dan tatapannya berhenti di Sakura. "Cukup anggukan kepala jika kalian paham. _Hn_ , bagus jika kalian paham."

Atmosfir ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi lebih berat, Sakura sendiri sulit menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ini aneh —Rasanya seperti ada rantai yang menjerat mereka lewat ucapan Sasuke. Ah, mana mungkin. Sakura hanya berkhayal saja.

"Pertama, jadwal bimbingan hanya ada di hari Jumat dan Sabtu."

Sakura spontan menulis setiap kata yang Sasuke ucapkan. Lalu pandangan gadis itu kembali ke arah pria yang menjadi dosennya. Tampan juga.

"Kedua, jangan banyak mengeluh dan protes," kali ini Sasuke menekankan kata mengeluh serta protes di sana. Pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh ruangan. —meminta perhatian.

Tangannya bergerak, menulis untaian kata yang Sasuke ucapkan. Tapi pandangan Sakura tidak beralih dari wajah Sasuke. Bahkan gadis gulali ini tidak ingat apa dia sudah berkedip atau belum.

"Terakhir, jaga sikap kalian. Siapa saja yang tidak menuruti peraturan ini akan diberi hukuman," semua bergidik ngeri pada kalimat terakhirnya. Sakura juga. "kita mulai pelajarannya."

oOo

Ino memilin sedotan jus jeruk yang ada di mejanya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada Sakura yang datang sambil membawa makanan mereka. Sadar sahabatnya sudah duduk, Ino meyakinkan dirinya untuk bertanya, "Jadi bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" jawab Sakura tidak mengerti. Dia mengambil piring berisi _chiken katsu_ dan menyimpan di samping jus jeruk sahabatnya. Dan menyimpan dua potong roti isi untuknya.

"Tentang Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura!" Ino meninggikan suaranya geram pada sikap sahabatnya. Sementara orang di seberangnya mengabaikannya dengan melahap sepotong roti isi.

Sakura mengerti sekarang, tapi perutnya perlu diisi. Mengabaikan ucapan Ino bukan kehendaknya 100%. Iya memang berarti ada keinginan untuk mengabaikan gadis pirang itu. Kira-kira 75% lah. Haha, Sakura tertawa garing melihat wajah merah Ino —bukti kekesalan si sahabat padanya. Setelah menghabiskan sepotong roti isi, Sakura baru membuka mulut. "Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?"

"Ayolah Sakura ... dia itu tampan, nyaris seumuran dengan kita! Tidak ada rencana jatuh cinta padanya nih?" tanya Ino dengan nada pelan. Mungkin saja agak kecewa. Atau memang kecewa.

" _Hm_ ," Sakura menopang dagu. Memikirkan kata-kata Ino. Memang benar, Sasuke itu memiliki pesona keren. Tapi, "Ino, kamu tahu kan ..."

 **Brak!**

Ino menyimpan gelasnya kasar, hingga menimbulkan suara cukup keras untuk mereka berdua. "Mau sampai kapan Sakura?! Dia itu hanya ada di dalam mimpimu. Pria itu tidak nyata!"

"Tapi aku mencintai sosok pria di dalamnya," suaranya tertahan — _tidak mau Ino tambah kesal._

"Sakura, segeralah bangun dari tidur. Sadarlah, pria itu hanya imajinasi kamu seorang. Lihat banyak pria dewasa yang siap meminangmu, tapi kamu tolak semua. Mau sampai kapan lagi?"

Tangan kanan Sakura mengambil kembali sepotong roti, memakannya pelan sambil mendengarkan ucapan Ino. Apa yang sahabatnya bilang benar, cukup banyak pria yang datang padanya. Meminta jadi kekasih bahkan pasangan hidup. Lantas apalagi yang Sakura tunggu?

Suami khayalannya. Oke, ralat. Pria khayalannya yang selalu muncul setiap dia terlelap. Membuat pipinya merona mengingat mimpi semalam. Lalu berencana untuk bertemu kembali malamnya. Teruslah seperti itu, tidak berubah sejak SMA.

Setengah dari sepotong roti isi dia letakkan kembali. Lalu menatap Ino yang tengah meminum jus jeruknya. "Terima kasih untuk perhatiannya, Ino. Aku akan ... coba," meskipun dia ...

— _ragu._

oOo

Sakura berjalan dengan membawa tumpukan kertas skripsi untuk tugas akhirnya. Tujuannya sekarang hanyalah ruangan Uchiha Fugaku, yang dipakai Uchiha Sasuke. Dia harap skripsinya yang sekarang diterima tanpa revisi apapun lagi.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan, Sakura menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Benar-benar sepi. Tidak ada orang yang berlalu lalang selain dirinya di sore hari. Ke mana semua mahasiswa kurang kerjaan seperti Naruto pada hari Jumat? Jawabannya simpel, mereka pergi berpesta.

 **Kriet**

Sakura melihat sosok Sakuke yang duduk sambil melipat tangan. Tatapannya tajam seperti sebelumnya, sama saja seperti ayahnya. "Haruno Sakura, tahu sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 7 sore, Uchiha- _sensei_ ," balas Sakura santai. Dia masih berdiri, belum disuruh untuk duduk oleh Sasuke. Dan Sakura sudah gatal untuk duduk di seberang dosennya.

"Jam berapa aku menyuruh kamu untuk datang?" suaranya mengintimidasi dirinya. Dan Sakura tidak bisa menjawab. Bukan, bukan berarti dia tidak mampu bicara. Tapi benar ini salahnya. Dia telat satu jam dari jadwal. "aku akan memberimu hukuman nanti. Sekarang cepat duduk!"

Sasuke menjelaskan dengan detail dalam bimbingan. Sakura hanya mendengarkan, sebenarnya dia juga mengambil kesempatkan melihat wajah dosen tampan di seberangnya. Tatapan Sakura melihat mata hitam tajam Sasuke, turun ke hidung mancung dan bibir yang berucap padanya.

Mungkin Ino benar, sudah saatnya dia bangun dari tidur. Mencintai seorang pria yang sesungguhnya, bukan lagi khayalan. Jadi hati, tolong bukakan pintu hatinya dan masukkan nama Uchiha Sasuke di dalamnya.

 ** _Eh tunggu!_**

Kenapa harus Uchiha Sasuke? Seketika wajah Sakura memerah sempurna, dan orang yang dipikirannya melihat keanehan si gadis. "Kenapa? Kamu sakit?"

"Ti-tidak, _Sensei_ ," Sakura berhasil meyakinkan Sasuke. Namun, belum mulai lagi bimbingan, ponsel Sakura berdering. Tertera di sana, " _Sensei_ , boleh aku mengangkat telepon dari ibu sebentar?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, tentu," lalu melanjutnya pekerjaannya hingga Sakura selesai bicara.

 _"Sakura, hari ini pulang ke rumah ya?"_

"Ibu, ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Alis Sakura bertaut. Bingung dengan permintaan ibunya yang mendadak. Bola matanya melihat ke atas mengingat kapan terakhir dia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya. Sudah tiga bulan. Pikirannya tentang pulang mulai menggema di dalam kepalanya, meminta dia menyetujui. Tapi sebelumnya ... ada apa?

 _"Akan ibu beri tahu nanti. Sekarang kamu datang dulu, ibu tidak ingin dengar ada penolakan,"_

"Eh?" belum Sakura mencerna apa yang ibunya bilang, jauh di sana sang ibu sudah menutup pembicaraan. Bisa dia dengar sendiri kehampaan dari ponselnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, jika dia ingin tahu dia harus pulang ke rumah orangtuanya.

Sementara itu Sasuke menutup skripsi Sakura. Masih ada revisi. Matanya menatap kebingunan si gadis bermata emerald di sana. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kamu pulang. Di mana alamatnya?"

Alis Sakura saling bertaut seolah berkata 'dari-mana-kamu-tahu?' dan berganti dengan matanya yang membulat sempurna karena kaget dengan pertanyaan Sasuke di kalimat terakhirnya.

" _Hn_. Aku akan mengantarmu. Sebutkan di mana alamatnya."

"Eh?" Sakura masih bingung, pikirannya lupa pada Sasuke yang menguping pembicaraan dia dan ibunya. Fokus Sakura! "Tidak perlu, _Sensei_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak baik seorang gadis berkeliaran pada malam hari. Katakan, di mana alamatnya?" Sasuke memaksa. Sakura yakin, tatapan mata itu benar-benar memintanya menjawab. Dan Sasuke sendiri sudah beranjak dari tempatnya.

oOo

Terpaksa.

Sakura memberi tahu Sasuke di mana alamat orangtuanya tinggal. Saat dia memberitahu alamatnya, pria itu terlihat heran. Dan Sakura bertanya, "Ada apa?"

" _Hn_. Tidak ada apa-apa."

Padahal Sakura yakin, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu dosen pengganti ini. Tapi untuk apa dia peduli? Dia bukan siapa-siapa dalam kehidupan Sasuke. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk bertanya lagi pada pria itu. Sudah beruntung, Sasuke menawarkan dia untuk diantar.

Di dalam _Mansory Vivere Bugatti Veyron_ —mobil paling mahal dan hanya ada 2 di dunia, ternyata Sasuke salah satunya— Sakura hanya diam menatap jalan. Bingung. Tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan Sasuke. Soal pelajaran? Oh ayolah, sudah cukup butek otaknya mempelajari pelajaran aneh seminggu ini. Soal cinta? _Good idea,_ tapi dia belum dekat dengan pria itu. _Argh_! Sudahlah! Lagipula Sasuke bukan tipe yang suka diajak bicara.

 _Tapi ini aneh._

Sekitar 5 meter jarak dari rumahnya bisa terlihat ada sebuah mobil — _Mercedes-Benz Exelero_ yang baru terpakir juga di sana. Tidak tahu milik siapa, mungkin tamu untuk orangtuanya. Sasuke berhenti di belakang mobil tersebut.

"Di sini?" Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke mengangguk sekilas menanggapi lalu meminta gadis tersebut turun. Sakura mengiyakan, dan berucap terima kasih kepada pria alias dosen _killernya_.

Sakura berdiri di samping mobil, lalu ada suara yang memanggilnya. Suara parau wanita tua, namun bukan ibunya. Beliau menyebutkan namanya sambil menghampirinya. Ternyata orang yang turun dari mobil di depannya. "Sakura- _chan_ , lho bareng Sasuke?"

" _Hn_ , Ibu" balas Sasuke menggantikan Sakura yang bingung. Ditambah pria itu memanggil ibu pada wanita yang memanggilnya. Siapa sebenarnya mereka? "Kenapa Ibu di sini?"

"Kami mau melamar Sakura untukmu, lupa ya?" jawab pria lain yang lebih tua dibanding mereka.

"Eh? Apa?" Sakura benar-benar bingung. Tunggu, kenapa? Sakura tidak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa dalam keadaan ini. Melamar? Perjodohan juga kah? Apa maksudnya?

"Mikoto, aku menunggumu! Wah Sakura, kamu sudah datang. Syukurlah. Ibu sangat menunggumu, cepat kemari! Ah, maaf Mikoto, aku minta waktu merapihkan anak ini. Tidak lama. Tenang. Nak Sasuke, silahkan duduk dulu di dalam. Jangan berdiri terus," ucap Ibu Sakura, Haruno Mebuki dari ujung pintu sana.

oOo

Rambut Sakura sebelumnya kusut, sekarang lebih terlihat bergelombang. Wajahnya yang pucat tanpa make up berubah 180. Ibunya memang pandai merombak dirinya jadi lebih bersinar, sama seperti sahabatnya —si pirang Ino dengan cerewetnya tentang _something about love._

"Ibu, apa maksudnya? Kenapa mereka berkunjung malam-malam seperti ini?" tanya Sakura mencoba meluruskan kepelikan di otaknya hari ini.

Ibunya terkekeh, gemas mendengar anaknya lalu mencubit pipi Sakura. "Kamu dan Sasuke akan dijodohkan,"

"Aku dengan dosenku sendiri? Ibu, ini gila! Tidak, tidak ..."

"Tidak ada penolakan, Sakura. Kami khawatir padamu, ibu dan ayah. Lagipula apa salahnya menikah dengan dosenmu sendiri selama kalian nyaris seumuran, cuma beda beberapa bulan."

Sakura bungkam. Apa yang ibunya ucapkan benar. Tapi apa ini tidak terlalu cepat? Sakura baru mengenal pria itu dalam kurun waktu seminggu kira-kira. "Dia tidak mencintai aku, Bu. Aku juga,"

"Cinta bisa datang setelah kalian menikah," ucap Ibunya lagi. Sakura mengalah. Terserahlah apa akhirnya perjodohan ini. Berharap Sasuke juga akan menolaknya. Tapi hatinya berharap pria itu menerimanya. Ya ampun! Sakura jadi mana yang kamu pilih? "Sudah sana ke bawah! Sasuke pasti menunggumu."

 **Mau tidak mau. Suka tidak suka.** _Coba saja dulu._

Sakura membuka pintu, di sana ayahnya sedang berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga Uchiha —terutama dengan calon suaminya. Apakah Sakura baru mengakui Sasuke sebagai calon suaminya? **What!** Mereka bahkan belum bertunangan.

Untuk kedua kalinya pipi Sakura memerah karena Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi pria itu melihatnya juga. Hentikan semua kegilaan ini! Hatinya terus berteriak menyebut kata hentikan.

"Jadi Sasuke menggantikan kamu sementara, Fugaku? Luar biasa! Dia bisa menjaga Sakura tiap saat. Oh, jangan bilang kamu juga menjadi dosen pembimbingnya, Sakura!"

Sasuke menggangguk membalas ucapan ayahnya. Lalu dia berkata dengan wajah datarnya itu, "Sakura itu gadis yang pintar. Mandiri, tapi kurang dalam manage waktu. Selebihnya aku sudah dengar dari Ayah."

Sakura duduk di samping ayah dan ibunya. Di seberangnya ada Sasuke dan keluarganya. Pria itu sempat menatapnya kaget. Mungkin karena penampilan Sakura yang berbeda.

"Nah, Sakura- _chan_. Perkenalkan, dia calon suami kamu. Jangan ada penolakan. Sasuke juga sudah menerima kamu sejak lama. Dan kalian akan menikah seminggu lagi," ucap Mikoto, Ibu Sasuke yang sangat antusias dalam hal ini.

"Tunggu, itu terlalu mendadak! Lagipula siapa yang bisa mempersiapkan pernikahan dengan kurun waktu seminggu?" Sakura membantah. Menatap Sasuke aneh, seolah tatapannya bisa bicara. _'Jadi kamu sudah mengenalku sejak lama?'_

"Paman, Bibi, boleh aku dan Sakura berbicara dua mata?" tanya Sasuke, menjawab pertanyaan yang ada pada tatapan calon istrinya.

Keempat kepala lain di sana tertawa, dan mengizinkan mereka bicara. Mereka hanya bilang, tentu saja boleh. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke halaman depan.

Sakura menengadah langit. Menunggu Sasuke yang memulai. Tapi pria itu tidak memulai pembicaraan bahkan setelah 5 menit berlalu. Apa harus Sakura yang membuka pembicaraan mereka?

" _Sensei_ ," panggil Sakura. Sasuke melihatnya tapi tidak bersuara. "sudah berapa lama _Sensei_ tahu tentang ini?"

"Tiga bulan," balas Sasuke. "dan hari ini untuk nama calon istriku sendiri,"

Sakura kembali bertanya, "Kenapa _Sensei_ menerima perjodohan ini? Bahkan tanpa mengenali aku."

" _Hn_. Ayah selalu menyebutkan gadis unik, itu kamu. Aku sendiri lelah dijodohkan."

"Tapi aku muridmu, _Sensei_. Aku belum mengenal cinta. Aku punya pria idaman di dalam mimpi setiap aku tidur," ucap Sakura berusaha membuat Sasuke jijik dan menolak perjodohan ini.

" _Hn_. Tidak masalah," balas Sasuke sambil mengacak rambut gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. "aku juga belum menyukaimu. Kita jalani saja, hanya untuk orangtua kita. Dan kalau sulit, anggap saja ini hukuman dari telatnya kamu dari bimbingan hari ini."

"Itu kejam, _Sensei!!_ " Sakura mengembungkan pipinya. Kesal pada ucapan dosennya yang terakhir. Meskipun jadi calon istrinya pun tetap saja sadis. Huh.

Sasuke tertawa ringan. Lalu dia mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. Mengangkat tangan kanan Sakura, dan memasukkan cincin perak dengan berlian kecil di sana. Ada lambang klan Uchiha juga. Sekilas, dirinya ingat tentang mimpi yang sering dialaminya namun tanpa sadar dia selalu lupa bagian ini.

oOo

 _Sakura menerima lamaran pria tersebut, wajahnya tampan. Tapi tidak bisa dia ingat. Tidak tahu siapa. Lalu dia menangis._

 _"Kenapa? Apa kamu terpaksa menerimanya?" tanya pria itu sambil memeluknya._

 _Sakura mendorong tubuh pria itu. Lalu melihat dalam-dalam ke cincin perak dengan berlian kecil dan lambang klan di sekitarnya —cincin pertunangannya. "Tidak, aku bahagia. Tapi ... di mana aku bisa bertemu denganmu?"_

 _Pria itu tersenyum kecil lalu menghilang. Tubuhnya mulai transparan. "Sabarlah, aku akan menjemputmu nanti," lanjut pria itu mengecup dahi Sakura._

 _"Aku akan ... selalu menunggumu,"_

 **Apakah ...**

 **Sasuke adalah pria yang ada di mimpinya?**

 **Jika benar, Sakura bahagia. Ralat. Sangat bahagia.**

 **Jika tidak, maafkan Sakura, karena dia akan berusaha mencinta**

 **Sasuke**

 **The End (?)**

 **RnR :)**


End file.
